The present invention relates generally to devices for positioning non-movable glass panes in automotive vehicle bodies. The invention relates more specifically for positioning members for such glass panes which are at least in part surrounded by a molding having a stiff carrier portion for engaging the glass and a more pliable overlying decorative portion for covering the interface between the glass pane and the vehicle body.